


If It Went Like This

by daydreamingstoryteller



Series: ColdFlash Events [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen - mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: Drabble written for Coldflash April Week 2018 Day 1: Role Reversal





	If It Went Like This

"That's him".  
  
Len says as he points out a picture to Joe. He'd just stopped this armed robbery of the Khandak Dynasty diamond (as Captain Cold, not as Detective Leonard Snart). He managed to catch a glimpse of the meta speedster when he iced the road and he stumbled to a stop. He only saw his face for a couple of seconds but Len always had an eidetic memory. Besides, he was cute and that really helped Len remember that baby face.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Joe's muttering brought Len out of his thoughts. He turned to his foster father and collegue, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"That's Batholomew Allen."  
  
"Bartholomew? Almost as bad as Leonard."  
  
"Well Allen ain't pretty either. Barry's dad killed his mother years ago and he saw the entire thing."  
  
"Huh. His dad's in prison too? Kid, Lisa and I should start a club." Len added chuckingly. Then, something else Joe had said caught his attention.  
  
"Wait Barry? Like, Henry - the doc's kid Barry? Iris's - "  
  
"Childhood best friend? Yea. Used to be a good kid. The best even. I loved him like another son you know. I would have taken him in after everything but I already had you and your sister. They wouldn't have let me even if I had tried."  
  
"What happened Joe?"  
  
"He got in with the wrong crowd. Foster homes didn't care much about him. Used to come in all the time for petty theft. Singh and I tried to get him help for a couple of years. He never listened. Something about how we never believed him when he was saying that his father was innocent. After a while he stopped coming in. For a while we thought he'd gotten out, maybe gone straight with a proper loving foster family or if not, we thought he'd - well we thought he pissed off the wrong people and didn't make it out. It was only three years later that we realized he never went striaght. He just got really good at not getting caught."  
  
"You know none of this is your fault right Joe?"  
  
"If I'd just helped more -"  
  
"I know Joe. But you couldn't. You did everything you could for him and i know you did cause that's what you've been doing for me and Lise since forever. Everything he's done, it's all on him. No one else. He has to own up to that."  
  
"I know you're right son but-"  
  
"But if you really want, you could talk to him once i catch him and bring him in."  
  
"Maybe. But first you have to catch him Len. And The Flash is the trickiest meta we've encountered yet."  
  
"I'll figure it out. You know how much I love a challenge. And he is quite the catch."  
  
Joe just grinned at Len and patted him on the shoulder. He left to go to his own tabke when he remembered something and he couldn't help but chuckle at that thought.  
  
At Len's questioning look, he replied "Just remembered something Iris once told me about him. Apparently Allen used to have quite the big crush on you - his best friend's foster brother."  
  
As Joe continued to walk away, a smug smirk overtook Len's face. He glanced back down at the mug shot. "Cute" he uttered and for some reason, he couldn't help but look forward to the next confrotation between The Flash and Captain Cold.  


**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on the train in the early morning. I'm actually at the Infinity War Red Carpet Fan event Registration in Singapore as I'm writing this!! So excited!! :)) I get to see RDJ up close omg!! Ok nvm yes. THANKS FOR READING AND COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE <3333


End file.
